mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nah-Shon Burrell vs. Yuri Villefort
The fight was the UFC debut of both Strikeforce veterans. It was also the welterweight debut of Nah-Shon Burrell. The Fight The first round began. Slow motion wit it. Damn FB stream. They exchanged... 4:35. More exchange. Villefort caught a kick for a single to half-guard, passed to side control. He has the back there. He kneed the body. 4:15. Villefort has the choke, "that's a wrap son." 4:00 as Burrell defended. He escaped. "Really good defense." Villefort has both hooks. 3:35. "Fight the hands." Burrell stood and escaped. Villefort flopped to his back and Burrell let him up, 3:15. Villefort landed a nice leg kick, 3:00 left. Burrell landed a left hook. Burrell landed a nice leg kick, defended a single and ate a leg kick himself. 2:35. Villefort landed another hard leg kick. 2:15. Basically getting only audio like a radio broadcast and still pictures. 2:00. Villefort landed another nice leg kick. Burrell landed a right uppercut to the body after a right to the body before. 1:35. Villefort landed a left hook. Burrell dropped Villefort with a right to the body, defended a leglock. 1:15. Villefort worked hard for it, Burrell escaped with a left hammerfist. Maybe a calf slicer. Nope. Villefort swept to side control. 1:00. Burrell hit a beautiful switch and let him up. They exchanged after Villefort stood and attacked Burrell turning away and Burrell landed a combo. Burrell landed a right elbow. 35. Villefort's wobbly. 15. Burrell landed a jab. The first round ended, 10-9 Villefort but pretty close. The second round began. Villefort landed a leg kick. And another nice one. 4:35. 4:15 as Villefort landed a big left to the body and a leg kick, ate a right and landed a leg kick. 4:00 remaining. Villefort landed an inside kick, Burrell caught it for a single and let him up. 3:30. 3:15. "Don't let him throw first." Villefort landed a left to the body and ate a counter left upstairs there. Burrell landed a leg kick. 3:00. Burrell landed a stiff jab there and a nice right uppercut. Villefort landed a leg kick. 2:35 left. Villefort landed a high kick and a left to the body. Burrell landed a nice jab-right uppercut. 2:15. Burrell landed a nice combo ending with a straight right and ate a leg kick. 2:00 remaining. Villefort ate a right. He landed a right hook of his own. A left to the body and another upstairs. Burrell kneed the body as they clinched, Yuri replied. 1:35. "Elbow!" They broke away. Burrell landed a nice leg kick. 1:15. 1:00. Villefort landed another leg kick. Burrell landed a solid jab after a big right uppercut. Villefort's lip and nose are bleeding. Nice exchange there. Villefort's pushing the pace. 30. Very bloody. Burrell kneed the body. 15. Villefort landed a counter right and ate a jab. Burrell landed a right to the body, another upstairs and the crowd applauded as the second round ended. 10-9 Burrell, very good round. Burrell's corner thought he won both. The third round began. Villefort landed a good leg kick. Villefort got a nicely timed double to half-guard. 4:35 as he has the back, has the choke already, no try for the hooks. He has like one side hook. Burrell turned out to half-guard, Villefort got a beautiful deep half sweep and has the back. 4:15 as they stood and broke, applause. 4:00. Burrell landed a counter right there and Villefort got a nicely timed double avoiding the right uppercut, 3:30. Villefort has the back. "Control first." His nose is very bloody. 3:15. No hooks. Burrell stood fighting the hands, Villefort rolled for an inside heelhook, 3:00. Oh wow. He's cranking it eating big left hands over and over, the crowd roared, more big lefts and rights, ooooh. Villefort kept up the attempt. 2:35. Burrell turned out. Villefort turtled up. Rogan mentions Mir-Freeman. 2:15. Burrell worked a guillotine, a front choke. Villefort reversed with a single, has the back. His face is a mess. 2:00. Burrell sprawling a double. He cranked a tight standing guillotine. Villefort defended. Escaped, wow his face wow... 1:35, Villefort's exhausted. "He ate like 15, 20 unanswered blows." 1:15. Blood is streaking Burrell's back, they broke. Burrell defended a single off a leg kick. 1:00. Villefort has the standing back. Burrell broke out. Villefort's exhausted. Burrell landed a front kick to the face and a right uppercut. 35. Burrell defending a double. Villefort has the standing back. Villefort kneed the face, 15. They broke. Villefort said let's go, they exchanged, Burrell landed a right uppercut, kneed the face, right hand, the crowd roared, wow, third round over. The crowd loved it. FOTN candidate already. 29-28 Burrell IMO. 30-27, 29-28 twice UD for... Burrell yep.